Taking a Break 1: Chest Hair is Hot
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Nanao Ise and her taicho get a mission to go to the real world to hunt some light hollows and to take a much needed break. But no one told them they had to sleep in the same bed every night! And certainly no one told them that they would fall in love..
1. Time For a Vacation

Heeey there ! Finally, the first one in the Taking a Break series ~ My first fan fiction in this new account is now up and running !

Enjoy ! And most importantly , **REVIEW !**

- Serenity

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #1<p>

Nanao Ise x Shunsui Kyoraku

Chest Hair is Hot

Chapter One

Time for a Vacation!

**.. ღ ..**

In the dark, fukutaicho Nanao Ise lay on her bed sheets, wrapped tightly because it was cold. Too cold. _Hitsugaya taicho must be in a bad mood again. That Rangiku, she's got him wrapped around her finger._Nanao scoffed to herself at the ridiculous state her "co-worker" had reduced her taicho to as she got up slowly, unraveling the layers of blankets. She wore a simple white shinigami robe and her shining black hair was tied up into a bun. Making her way out to the terrace, she stared at the moon sadly. She knew she wouldn't sleep tonight.

Sighing, Nanao sat down onto the cold floor and her shoulders shook a bit as her backside hit the cold floor. The cold air swirled and a strong gust of wind blew past. Nanao's carefully done hair was scattered and the long strands cascaded down her face. She shuddered involuntarily and suddenly, she felt something warm and soft being lowered onto her shoulders. Surprised, Nanao took a quick breath and as she breathed in the scent of the kimono, she knew immediately who it belonged to.

"Taicho!" She exclaimed loudly. Her taicho, Shunsui Kyoraku stood behind her with a smile on his face. He raised his hand in greeting and waved enthusiastically.

"Nanao-chan! ~" was the response Nanao received. She quickly regained her posture and straightened her glasses, pushing the middle of them upward. She stood up quickly in embarrassment.

"That was improper, Kyoraku taicho." She said coldly as she brushed the pink kimono off her shoulders, her face bright red. She attempted to keep her body regal but she shivered and her Shunsui noticed. He picked up his kimono and gently placed it on her with a smile.

"Why not go to sleep Nanao-chan?" He asked her sweetly as he tipped his large hat low, covering his face. She blushed fiercely. She shook her head and replied.

"N-none of your business." She stuttered over the words as she nervously tried to get them out and she cursed at herself inside for being so foolish. "Anyway, I'm going back to sleep. Good night, Kyoraku taicho." And with that, she walked briskly past her chuckling taicho back to her room.

Back in the safety of her own space, Nanao let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Her heart pounded like mad and she placed a hand to it as she tried to slow it down. She felt her cheeks and they were warm. _What the hell just happened…?_

In the quiet of his own room, Shunsui smiled as he put on his pink kimono again. It smelled like his fukutaicho. A smell he enjoyed. He had harbored feelings for her for a while but he had suppressed them in the interest of Nanao. But he didn't know if he could control himself any longer. He sighed as he rolled over in his sleep. Love was just so hard.

Shunsui imagined himself running his fingers through her loose jet black hair and kissing her full lips. He had wanted to do that for so long. But she still rejected him and refused to acknowledge him as anything other than her taicho. As anything other than someone she should stay away from. He would have to change that first thing tomorrow after they had both gotten a good night's sleep.

**.. ღ ..**

As sunshine poured through the thin doors of Nanao's room, she blinked and opened her eyes sleepily. She sat up, and she felt the chill that still remained in her room. All of a sudden, she remembered last night and she blushed. Today, she was supposed to spend a week with her captain on a mission in the real world, something she had not thought largely of before. But now… Now, it was a completely different subject. _What will I do…? _She thought as she pursed her lips prettily. _I could skip out but I'm needed for this mission. _Nanao ran a small hand through her hair, trying to make it straight. She was completely focused on tying it in her usual hairstyle when she felt some reiatsu.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as she quickly put a name and face to the sudden pulse of reiatsu. Her taicho was coming. For some strange reason, Nanao felt herself wanting to make sure she looked good, something she had never done or thought before. She smoothed her hair down nervously and fixed her kimono. Just as she moved to straighten her glasses, the sliding door slid open and Nanao's pink kimono clad taicho walked in.

"Nanao-chan! ~ are you ready to go on our mission?" He asked with a smile. Nanao blushed and looked down as she raised a hand to re-straighten her glasses again.

"G-good morning taicho…" She nervously stuttered out. Kyoraku merely smiled and grabbed his fukutaicho's hand. He didn't even notice when she blushed deeply as his warm hard captured hers. He started to walk outside and they encountered their old friend Ukitake Jushiro taicho passing by. Nanao immediately pulled her hand from Kyorakus and her cheeks grew red immediately. "Konnichiwa, Ukitake taicho…"

Ukitake chuckled at the two's antics before replying. "Ah, are you two going on that mission in the real world?" Nanao nodded at the same time Kyoraku did. _Wow, the two are so in sync! It's cute…_ Ukitake reflected with a smile. "Good luck then, Kyoraku, Nanao. Bring me back something eh?" They all laughed light heartedly.

Nanao just happened to glance at Kyoraku's face as he smiled and she zeroed in onto his soft looking lips. She suddenly felt the urge to grab him and kiss him passionately until they were both weak in the knees. What she didn't realize was that the taicho she was secretly lusting after was actually having the same thoughts himself.

_Nanao-chan looks so beautiful in this moment when she's laughing like this. All carefree and innocent. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss her. To touch her and to run my fingers through her hair. I wonder what she's thinking about… _Kyoraku broke his train of thought as he quickly looked away when Nanao turned her head to look at him. He felt the heat of her eyes on him and he struggled not to lose his control in front of the other captain and his own vice-captain.

Ukitake studied the two of them curiously with a light smile on his face. _This could be interesting… _He thought to himself. "Hey, Kyoraku, Nanao, I have to go find Rukia… I'll see you in a week!" He raised his right hand and waved lazily at the pair.

"Goodbye Ukitake taicho!"

"Ja ne, Ukitake."

Ukitake left quickly because he didn't want to intrude on their lover's "moment."

After the thirteenth squad captain left, Nanao stared at her own captain. "Let's go taicho." He nodded and they walked side by side comfortably to the World Penetration Gate. They passed through and a while later, they arrived in the little town of Karakura.

"So, should we go find Kurosaki Ichigo like we were ordered to?" Kyoraku asked his vice. She nodded curtly and took out a cellphone. The older man watched as she expertly pressed a few buttons on the small phone and a map appeared on the tiny screen.

**.. ღ ..**

"Okay, we're going north first taicho. Follow me…"

An hour later, Nanao and Kyoraku reached the clinic that doubled as a living facility. As they walked towards the house, Kyoraku started a conversation when before, they were using shunpo and moving in silence. "Geez, Nanao-chan, why is your sense of direction so bad…? You could give Yachiru and Kenpatchi a run for their money…"

Nanao turned bright red immediately and pushed her glasses further up her nose. "Well next time, why don't you find it yourself?" She said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry, my dear Nanao-chan ~ My bad ~" He said in a very suave tone. Nanao sighed at her ridiculous captains antics and she strode past him without realizing that her butt was swinging from side to side which looked VERY appetizing to her taicho who licked his lips hungrily. _Her long legs look … interesting. I'd like to see them wrapped around my waist…_

"TAICHO!" Nanaos angry voice rang out through the night and crickets chirped in response. "ARE YOU COMING?" Kyoraku swiftly banished the dirty thoughts from his mind and hurried after his impatient lieutenant before she got angry at him.

Knocking three times on the door, Nanao and Kyoraku waited for someone to open the door. They heard a loud boom coming from inside the house and they both tried to peer in through the glass to see what was happening. All of a sudden, the door slid open and the innocent face of Kurosaki Yuzu appeared.

"Hi , welcome to Kurosaki Clinic! How may I help you?" Her sweet voice melted Nanao's heart and she instantly softened.

"Ah, what a cute little girl!" She leaned down to be face to face with Yuzu. "Are you Ichigo's sister, Yuzu?" When Yuzu nodded cutely, Nanao continued. "I'm here to find Ichigo… Could you please get him, Yuzu-chan?"

"Hai!" She turned around and ran into the house, calling for her older brother. Within moments, Ichigo appeared in the doorway with his trademark scowl on his face. But the scowl quickly changed to surprise when he saw who was standing in front of his door.

"… Kyoraku-san, Nanao-san, why are you here?" He exclaimed in surprise. Nanao sighed and started to speak.

"My captain and I have come to the real world for a mission… We're hunting some easy hollows you see. Soul Society is sending all the captains and lieutenants on a break squad by squad. We got chosen out of a lot to go first. We were wondering if …" Nanao hesitated to ask Ichigo if they could stay at their place since she didn't know him that well. Kyoraku saw Nanao hesitate so he stepped in.

"If we could… Stay at your house for a little while?" His deep voice sent chills down Nanao's spine and she imagined how it would feel to have that sexy voice whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Kyoraku taicho raised a hand and swept his hair aside as it fell and blocked his face. _I wonder how it would feel to have those arms around me… To have his hands caress my naked body back and forth… To smell his scent mixed with mine until they have become one…_

"Nanao-chan? ~ Are you alright?" The voice Nanao was dreaming about snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh! Sorry, I must have been daydreaming…" She quickly replied. "I'm fine taicho."

"Anyway, Ichigo here has agreed to let us stay at his humble house, and he just invited us in… Let's go ~" Making Nanao blush again, Kyoraku enveloped her hand in his and pulled her gently towards the inside.

"Why are you guys dressed like that? It's … weird." Ichigo commented on their gigais. Kyoraku's gigai had dark wavy hair and peaceful brown eyes. Tangled in his hair were lots of sakura blossoms. He wore a loose Karakura high school uniform and long dark jeans that were ripped in strategic places. Nanao's hair was let loose and it flowed evenly down to the small of her back. She wore a rather tight uniform and she continuously pulled at it because it felt uncomfortable.

"This uniform… Kyoraku taicho ordered it for me, but he accidentally got a small, instead of a medium…" She shot a reproachful look at him and he merely held up his hand and leaned towards Ichigo.

"Actually…" He began in a low tone… "I ordered a small on purpose…" He shot Ichigo a wink and he didn't realize that Nanao had heard what he had said.

"TAICHO!"

**.. ღ ..**

After Kyoraku had sent some time running away from Nanao and her fury, the gang finally set foot into the humble clinic.

"Dad! Some friends of mine are going to stay at our place for a little while…!" Ichigo yelled loudly to no one in particular. A loud bang ensued by a yell was his reply.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Out of nowhere, Kurosaki Isshin jumped at Ichigo in a futile attempt to attack him. Ichigo quickly reacted and kicked him, making him fall onto the ground with a loud THUMP.

"DAD! STOP TRYING TO DO THAT YOU IDIOT! Anyway…" Ichigo raised a hand and absentmindedly dug his nails into the side of his head, ruffling his hair. "This is Kyoraku Shunsui and this is…" He gestured to Nanao who stood there stiffly, her back straight and her head raised high. "This is Nanao." He finished with an air of finality.

Isshin smiled and welcomed them to his home. "Son, show them to the guest room…"

"Don't call me that…" Ichigo muttered sarcastically as he sauntered to the guest room with the eighth squad taicho and fukutaicho trailing after him…

"So this is the guest room." Ichigo said grandly. He swept one arm from one side to another. "Oh and we only have one bed and it's a double so you guys will have to share. Sorry…" He added with an apologetic tone in his voice. Nanao swore she detected a hint of humor added in. She humph'ed and crossed her arms crossly.

"Do we… have to?" _Why are you protesting, you stupid girl, Nanao Ise! This is your chance to get even closer with your captain. But no, it would be wrong. I have morals. OH but dear, he's just so … so him! _On the outside, Nanao looked perfectly normal but on the inside, she was having an inner battle with her conscience.

"Don't worry Nanao-chan ~ I won't do anything… weird ~ " Kyoraku taicho said in a very suspicious voice. Nanao sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose. AGAIN.

Soon, night fell and the stars with the moon came out. Nanao stood on the balcony staring at the moon when her phone suddenly beeped. "A hollow?" She said to herself quietly as she took the phone out of her pocket. The screen flashed and the map appeared confirming that indeed, there was a hollow. Nanao sighed and quickly texted Ichigo that since they were here, he wouldn't need to do anything. As she pressed the send button, the glass door behind her slid open loudly as the hollow roared in the distance. She climbed out of her gigai as she saw her captain beside her do the same.

"Taicho, I can handle a hollow by myself…" She said as she tried to get him to get back into his gigai. Her captain shook her head and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm sure you can but what would I do if my dear Nanao-chan got hurt ? ~ I don't want to see a scar on that beautiful face of yours!" He leaned in close to her face and he patted her cheek warmly with his palm. She blushed immediately and sniffed.

"Who's your Nanao-chan!" She retaliated and pushed her grinning taicho away in annoyance. She was even more annoyed at herself for letting him make her blush.

"Come on, let's go!"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, review for more ? ;) The second chapter is already in the works so , you won't have to wait long ~<p>

Thanks so much !

-Serenity


	2. Going to School is NOT a Break!

Chapter Two is up for reading! Enjoy ~ ( Requests are greatly appreciateed ! ) Oh and apparently, my " M " Rated FF is horribly popular. Interesting ... ^^;;

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #1<p>

Nanao Ise x Shunsui Kyoraku

Chest Hair is Hot

Chapter Two

Going To School is NOT a Break!

_**Previously In Chapter One…**_

"_Taicho, I can handle one hollow by myself…" She said as she tried to get him to get back into his gigai. Her captain shook her head and smiled warmly at her._

"_I'm sure you can but what would I do if my dear Nanao-chan got hurt ? ~ I don't want to see a scar on that beautiful face of yours!" He leaned in close to her face and he patted her cheek warmly with his palm. She blushed immediately and sniffed._

"_Who's your Nanao-chan!" She retaliated and pushed her grinning taicho away in annoyance. She was even more annoyed at herself for letting him make her blush._

"_Come on, let's go!"_

**.. ღ ..**

They reached the site of the hollow appearance using shunpo very quickly. Nanao pulled her zanpakuto out of its hilt and turned to face the giant monster that appeared. It roared loudly at the sight of them and suddenly it split into two. Then four, six and finally, it separated into eight separate hollows.

Startled, Nanao stumbled back and she almost dropped her zanpakuto. "T-taicho…" She stuttered. "Why is this hollow's reiatsu so … so strong?"

"I don't know, but we must be careful. Shall we split them?" Nanao nodded and watched as her taicho drew his katana. "Let's go!"

Nanao's blade whizzed through the air as Nanao dodged and attacked. But her zanpakuto barely made a scratch on the bodies. She almost fell as the hollow slashed at her and her robes tore. Her blood dripped on the ground as she panted heavily. "Taicho, I can't cut it!"

"Same here!" He shouted back. "Let's retreat for now, we can kill it later when we have more information. Send the data to Soul Society please." He added.

Nanao nodded and put her zanpakuto back into its hilt. She used shunpo and appeared instantly beside her beloved captain. "Let's head back."

Back at Ichigo's house, Nanao and Kyoraku climbed in the window carefully. "Taicho, should we go to sleep now…?" Nanao suggested. Kyoraku smirked at her and she looked at him with a questioning look on her face. Then she remembered that they were sharing a bed. "Oh no, taicho, I don't mean I'm eager to s-share a b-bed with …" She looked down and her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of crimson.

Kyoraku laughed loudly. "Ahaha, don't worry, I was just teasing you!"

"Taicho!" Nanao said with mock anger in an attempt to regain her cool. He only laughed louder and patted one of her cheeks affectionately.

"Come on, let's sleep."

**.. ღ ..**

Half an hour later, Nanao climbed into bed wearily. The wound she had sustained was deeper than she had expected. Moaning, she turned over to prevent herself from putting pressure on the wound. Beside her, Kyoraku turned over to face her. "Nanao-chan~" He started flamboyantly. _Why did you moan like that…? You're going to make me lose control…_"Are you alright?" He said although he wanted to say something else instead.

"Y-yes… I'm fine. It's just the wound I got from the hollow earlier acting up."

"Wound? You got hurt? Let me see!" demanded the pink-kimono clad taicho. Reluctantly, Nanao showed him her wound which had already been wrapped tightly in bandages. Kyoraku ran his hands over it, relishing in the little shivers he coaxed from her as she responded to his touch.

Nanao quickly pulled her arm away from Kyoraku to prevent him from making her aroused even further. _What is happening to me? He's my taicho, someone I shouldn't mess around with. I shouldn't even be happening these thoughts… But I can't resist the urge… _Kyoraku settled back into the bed with his body facing towards hers. He grabbed her hand and held on tight even though Nanao tried to pull away.

"Taicho! What are you doing?" She protested weakly. When he wouldn't let go, Nanao eventually gave up on protesting against her captain's wishes. She settled into focusing on the warmth of his hand and eventually, she fell asleep.

Although Nanao had fallen asleep, Kyoraku couldn't. He finally had the woman of his dreams sleeping with her guard down in the same bed with him. His length was fully erect now and it took every ounce of his self-control not to pounce on her. Every ounce not to take her and to mark his claim on her.

Kyoraku sighed as he studied Nanao's peaceful face. She generally looked very stressed all the time and he was grateful that they both had the chance to come to the real world first in front of all the other groups. Suddenly, Nanao twisted in her sleep. Her face contorted into a scowl and it looked as if she was having a nightmare. Gently, Kyoraku cupped her face with his free hand and brought his face towards hers.

When their lips met, the taicho knew that he had fallen for her. The second his rough, needy lips touched her soft ones, all was lost. All he could focus on was the feeling. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and abruptly, her face turned peaceful again. Shunsui smiled and took his hand away. He held on to her hand and they both drifted off into sleep…

**.. ღ ..**

Bright sunbeams filtered in through the window as Nanao Ise woke. She rubbed a hand wearily across her eyes as she remembered where she was. Quickly, she looked down to find her hand enveloped within a much larger one and she looked to her left. Her taicho calmly slept while he clutched her hand. When she saw him sleeping like that, her heart softened. She also closed her eyes as she felt her taicho stir.

Feigning sleep, she waited until he sat up and just as she was about to open her eyes, Kyoraku spoke. "Nanao… You look so beautiful when you sleep, you know that? I just wish you'd stop being so freaking irresistible and so tempting… Nanao…"_He called me Nanao! _She noted with surprise. _He never calls me Nanao… And he said I was beautiful. Not hot, beautiful. That has got to be the most wonderful thing ANYONE has ever said to me… And I swear I felt something touch my lips last night…_

Nanao felt Kyoraku's hand leave hers and she almost sighed because she realized she actually wanted him to keep holding her hand. She heard the door open and close and the water run. _He must be in the shower. _Nanao thought.

She sat up and breathed in the scent of her flamboyant captain. The sheets smelled like him, her hand smelled like him, the pillow smelled like him, heck even the room smelled like him. She wanted him so bad it made her heart hurt. Little did she know that Kyoraku was thinking the exact same thing.

In the shower, Kyoraku sighed as he rinsed his long black hair. He just couldn't make sense of it all. Why didn't he notice her before? _Because you never thought of her that way until now idiot…_ He thought bitterly. Well, today was a big day, and he knew that they both wouldn't let romantic feelings get in the way of their professional work. That hollow needed to be killed!

**.. ღ ..**

Kyoraku and Nanao stood at the entrance of Karakura High with puzzled looks on their faces. "I-Ichigo, what is the meaning of this?" Kyoraku asked.

"Well today is Monday. You have to go to school."

"What is school?" Nanao asked honestly. Ichigo laughed and explained. "B-but the hollow…" Nanao started to protest. "What do we do about the hollow?"

"It'll be okay. Let's just see how your first day at school goes!"

Nanao sighed as she walked in the door of class 2-B. She had heard a lot about school and she had read quite a bit about it in her textbooks but she had never been to high school so she was madly curious. As she walked in with her captain trailing behind her, she was surprised by a sudden yell. "THERE YOU TWO ARE! Class, these are our new students!" She was pulled roughly by the teacher into the classroom where she stood, staring at all the humans with an awkward look on her face. "This is Ise Nanao." She gestured to Nanao who was frozen stiff. "And this is Shunsui Kyoraku." The teacher pointed to him. "Take your seats please…"

Shyly, Nanao walked down the aisle to her seat beside Inoue Orihime and Kyoraku sat beside Yasutora Chad. Then the lecture started.

It was the worst one and a half hour of Nanao and Kyoraku's life. First of all, they kept yawning because it was so boring. Next, they couldn't keep their eyes open. But still the teacher droned on. "Does anyone know how to untie a sailors knot? The pirates had a secret technique." She asked the class. Nanao yawned and the teacher mistook that for a raised hand. "Yes, Nanao?" She called.

Instantly, Nanao blushed a bright red for she was horribly scared of crowds and drawing large groups of attention. "W-well… He used… Incantation Number Four: Byakurai?"

"Nanao, school is for learning, not for playing those silly video games! Now the correct answer is…"

Nanao put her head down in shame and her cheeks flushed instantly. While Kyoraku thought she looked cute, Nanao was super embarrassed. _Aw crap, why did I say that? Probably just out of instinct. But now I'm blushing so hard I can't even control it! What if Kyoraku taicho sees it? I'll be so embarrassed! Wait, I'm already embarrassed. Oh well..._

Kyoraku chuckled as he watched Nanao turn her head to try and get a look at him discreetly. "Does something amuse you Kyoraku?" The teacher snapped. _Oh snap._ He thought as the teacher started lecturing him. When it was FINALLY over, the teacher immediately got back to teaching while Kyoraku was left to his own devices. _Well that was annoying. Do all earth folk endure this? It was kind of funny to watch her spit by accident while she yelled… _Kyoraku almost laughed at the memory of it but he controlled himself just in time. He didn't need another lecture. _Well, this certainly is new. I'm never doing this again of course. This is worse than Soul Academy was all those years ago. Wow, that certainly takes me back…_ And off he went for his trip down memory lane.

BRING. BRING. "Who's cellphone is that?" The teacher's sharp tone had everyone scurrying through their bags to see who was the misfortunate teenager. It was Nanao's soul cellphone. She pulled it out, and tried to shut it up. It was a text from the intelligence bureau. They had new info on the hollow! Just as she read the title, it was snatched from her by the teacher.

"What was that for!" Nanao yelled in outrage, forgetting that here, the teacher was on a higher rank than herself.

"Well…" The teacher muttered, clearly offended. "I shall read the text out loud. Let's see how you like that!" She began to read. "The hollow you two encountered was the … what is this word … Ciconelo and it has the …" She cleared her throat. "Nothing is wrong with this text."

**.. ღ ..**

"Ichigo… Why would you make us go through that? We could have been fighting the hollow you know." Nanao complained to Ichigo who was trying to eat his lunch.

Nearby, Orihime ate her lunch – a sweet bun stuffed to the brim with jelly. "Orihime, really! I swear you're going to get diabetes…" Tatsuki's loud voice carried far.

Sitting under a tree, Kyoraku tried to drink a juice box. "Rukia-chan was right… Drinking one of these IS hard. I just can't figure out what goes in what!" Nanao was just walking past him and when she saw his predicament, she couldn't help but help him out.

"Taicho, you open it like this…" She grabbed the small orange colored box from his hands and shoved the straw into the tinfoil-like covering. "Drink." She commanded as she handed it back to him with a smirk on her face.

As Kyoraku took a sip, his lips curled up in the most amusing manner. "Oh hey, this tastes good! Thank you my lovely Nanao-chan ~". But Nanao was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't even get mad at him for calling her "lovely". _Wow, when he drinks the juice, he just looks so hot, I just want to grab him and kiss him 'till we're both panting for breath…_ But her thoughts were interrupted by beeping and she felt the hollow's reiatsu come back.

"Taicho!" She shouted and they both got up quickly to kill the monster. "Ichigo, would you and everybody else please stay back for this one." Nanao ordered. Ichigo nodded and watched as the two climbed out of their gigais and used shunpo quickly to find the damned hollow.

"I found it!" Nanao's shrill voice alerted Kyoraku who dashed to where she was. He drew his zanpakuto and stood, ready to face the evasive hollow. But before he could react, the hollow roared and made a move towards Kyoraku. Nanao immediately snapped her head over in his direction and for a split second, her guard was dropped out of worry for her taicho. The hollow saw this and it grabbed her quickly, taking advantage of the situation. "Ah!" She yelped in surprise as the hollow abruptly jumped towards the sky. Her taicho jumped after it but it masked its reiatsu and disappeared, with Nanao in its clutches.

"NANAO!"

* * *

><p>Whooa! Don't hate me for this cliffy ;) Review and fave ! :D<p>

- Sere .


	3. I Think You Smell Nice

So I recently learned that if a person smells nice to you, it means you have attraction or you feel affection towards them. How nice . So the title of this chapter is based on that ! ^^

I finished this in a bit of a rush, and I hope you enjoy it!

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #1<p>

Nanao Ise x Kyoraku Shunsui

Chest Hair is Hot

Chapter Three

I Think You Smell Nice

_**Previously In Chapter Two…**_

"_I found it!" Nanao's shrill voice alerted Kyoraku who dashed to where she was. He drew his zanpakuto and stood, ready to face the evasive hollow. But before he could react, the hollow roared and grabbed Nanao. "Ah!" She yelped in surprise as the hollow abruptly jumped towards the sky. Her taicho jumped after it but it masked its reiatsu and disappeared, with Nanao in its clutches._

"_NANAO!"_

**.. ღ ..**

Nanao heard her taicho's anguished yell as the hollow took her to who-knows-where. She felt pain in her heart because she heard the pain in her taicho's heart from his yell. She longed to go comfort him but she couldn't. Pulling her zanpakuto out, she stabbed the large hand that held her repeatedly but it held fast and wouldn't let go. As she kept trying, she didn't notice the hollow had taken them both to some odd place. It was dark and wet and full of other hollows. She stared with wide eyes at the living horror that was in front of her.

_Where is this…? _She wondered as she looked around frantically. It didn't look like Hueco Mundo and yet it was similar. All of a sudden, the large hand that held her released and she fell onto the cold, hard floor. "Ouch!" She yelled out of instinct a little too loudly. The humongous hollow turned and looked at her with an air of curiosity.

It roared angrily as it reached out a hand to grab her again. Swiftly, she dodged and she slammed into something hard. She raised her head and glanced up to find that she had crashed into another hollow. One that was much smaller than the one which had captured her.

The hollow looked at her peacefully before she turned to fight her captor. Pulling out her zanpakuto, she shifted her position into one of fighting. Jumping up, she swung the silvery katana as hard as she could. She was satisfied to see that it made a cut on the hollow's arm and it growled in pain.

Encouraged by the hit, she swung again but the smaller, peaceful-looking hollow appeared in front of the bigger one with its arms extended. It jumped towards her with precision and wrapped its arms around her waist. It jumped away from the Italian monster with her in its arms.

"Let me go!" She ordered the smaller hollow as it kept its pace, jumping evenly across the floor. Its feet made pattering noises on the ground as she began hitting the arms that were so firmly holding her. "I can dodge the hollow myself…" She muttered with an air of defeat.

"We're here." Nanao's second captor set her down gently on the floor and she felt it was a familiar gesture. She stared at the hollow intensely and she saw that it was removing its mask.

"Hey there, Nanao-chan~ I hope you're not hurt my lovely!" The familiar voice of Kyoraku made Nanao smile with joy as she thought she would never see him again. Grabbing him, she hugged him tight as his face burst into a pleasured grin. _She didn't even notice that I called her lovely… Is she that happy to see me? Probably not. It's more likely she just didn't want to die, that's all._

"Hey wait a second… I'M NOT YOUR LOVELY, TAICHO!" Nanao yelled as her cheeks turned red instantly. _How dare he take advantage of my situation and use it to his own advantage! It's so annoying how he… _She sighed loudly. _How he makes me feel so loved all the time and how he just looks at me and I feel weak in the knees. Damn, I really want to slap him. _Her face contorted into one of anger as she glared at her taicho who looked at her strangely.

"Sorry, sorry Nanao-chan!~ You're all safe and sound now so don't worry!" He slung an arm casually around her tiny size ZERO waist as he pulled her closer to him. "Stay close to me, I wouldn't want you to get lost you know…" He shot her a very suggestive wink as he started running towards God-knows-where.

"How did you find me anyway Kyoraku taicho?" Nanao questioned with honest curiosity.

"I merely followed your reiatsu and tracked the hollow here of course… I'm not magic, Nanao-chan! ~ Now come this way, the exit is just right here…" Kyoraku pointed to a white box in the middle of all the pitch darkness. Nanao gasped in astonishment. _How could I have been so stupid to have missed THAT? It's so obvious! _She groaned inwardly at her own stupidity as Kyoraku smirked. _Don't worry Nanao dear, it took me a little while to create this porthole just for you. Because I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt or uncomfortable… I'm glad you're safe._

Kyoraku's hand held Nanao's waist even closer to his as they passed through the bright white light and a warm feeling enveloped them both. Then, in a flash, they both appeared on top of Ichigo's house. "Ah, we made it back!" Nanao's surprised voice rang out loudly in contrast to the quiet of the night.

"Yeah. We did."

**.. ღ ..**

Tonight, Nanao was feeling particularly receptive of her taicho. Since he HAD saved her from wherever that place was, she felt she owed him something. So when they got into bed, Nanao shyly grabbed Kyoraku's warm hand and she felt him twitch in surprise. _Ha, that's so cute! _She thought as she began massaging the inside of his hand with her thumb.

As Nanao was making him horny, Kyoraku fought a fierce battle with the desire to jump her and to make her groan underneath him. _No. I can't do those kind of things to her! She's my fukutaicho, it would be improper… Oh but I wonder what it would feel like to have her writhing and begging for my touch. What it would feel like to see my usually cool and collected Nanao-chan lose herself… Honestly, what am I thinking? I've known her since she was but a child. I'm so much older than her, it would just be scarring for her. I'm sure she's never thought that way about me ONCE… I do know that all but. On the other hand, I bet her black hair would look look sexy all sweaty and loose and all over me…_

"Taicho?" Nanao's voice broke Kyoraku's train of thought. He realized with a jolt that he had been staring at her face for quite some time. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern showing on her face.

"Y-yeah." He said then cursed himself inwardly. He NEVER stuttered and now she knew for sure something was wrong.

"Are you sure?" She asked carefully. _I wonder what's wrong…_

_ No, I'm not okay at all. I want to just lick your body from head to toe… _He thought naughtily but instead, he said "Yeah. I just want to go to sleep."

"Okay…" She said uncertainly. Snuggling further into the blankets, she sighed contentedly.

"Nanao-chan, let me hold your hand." Kyoraku asked determinedly.

_Oh my, why does he want my hand again? Anyway, this would be a good time to pay him back. _She thought as something she could do burrowed its way into her mind. "Sure, but before I give it to you, come closer."

He leaned forward, intrigued by what Nanao said. As he leaned, she simultaneous tilted her body towards his and their lips met.

No words could describe the feeling they both felt at the time. It was full of ecstasy and fireworks. It was like they had both been transported to some dreamland. Time stopped and outside, the pattering of rain only made them calmer. They sat there, their lips touching for what seemed like a century to them. Kyoraku lightly lifted his hand and cupped her soft cheek and he brought her face even closer to his.

They both didn't show any intent to break apart but they had to sooner or later because they would both run out of air. When they did, Nanao stared into Kyoraku's eyes and he mirrored her actions. _What just happened…? _She thought to herself quietly as she watched her taicho's eyes crinkle into a smile.

"Nanao… You're beautiful, you know that?" He complimented her with ease and she blushed, suddenly very self-conscious. "You're even prettier without your glasses." Then, all of a sudden, he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her again. Sliding closer to her, he rested his face on her pillow and Nanao knew what he was going to do.

He touched his warm lips to her soft, inviting ones. Then all was lost. The two were like savage beasts as they kissed, not wanting to break apart for even an instant to breathe. He roamed everywhere and even more surprisingly, she let him. Both his hands finally rested on her her waist and he hugged her tightly as they broke apart for air.

Entangled together underneath the pink sheets, the two realized what had just happened at the exact same time. _DID I JUST KISS MY CAPTAIN? _Nanao's thoughts frantically _screamed _as she scrambled to find a logical conclusion other than the most obvious reason.

_NANAO KISSED ME! _That was all Kyoraku could think as he stared into her eyes and she pulled away with the sense of getting shocked. "Kyoraku taicho, what the hell just happened?" She demanded with her eyes blazing.

"You kissed me back too…" He said softly with a look of amusement plastered onto his face. This only made Nanao flustered even further.

"Well, I was caught up in the spur of the moment!" She protested firmly, her cheeks turning red as she got angry.

_She looks pretty hot when she's pissed… _Kyoraku thought and he remembered that his hands were still on her waist. "Now, Nanao, c'mere…" And without any more warning, he pulled her body closer to his and his lips captured hers in a gentle kiss of pleasure…

Pushing her taicho away frantically, Nanao sat up on the bed. "TAICHO. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She demanded fiercely as Kyoraku chuckled lightly.

"Now now, don't even _try _to tell me you didn't enjoy that…" Kyoraku snickered as he said it. Nanao crossed her arms and pouted angrily.

"Kyoraku taicho, that was very inappropriate. I'm not some girl you can use for your own personal needs!" Defiantly, she moved even farther away from him in an attempt to mask her growing feelings. She curled up into a little ball and she stayed in that position until she finally fell asleep.

Kyoraku sighed as he watched as she rolled over and her stomach rose up and down as she slept peacefully. _When I kissed her, she looked so upset… Does she really hate me that much? _He sighed as he drew closer to her small fragile-looking body. Kissing her forehead, he hugged her close.

He breathed in her scent and immediately, his hormone levels rose. She smelled so delicious and so vulnerable, he wanted to comfort her and make her feel better. But one thing stopped him. His conscience. _Don't do it Shunsui Kyoraku. Do you want her to hate you even more? Don't do it, control yourself. _His inner voice commanded himself. But it wasn't enough.

Wrapping one arm around her tiny waist, he snuggled closely next to her and he felt her breathing slow down to almost non-existent. He relaxed as he drifted off with his body firmly planted next to the woman he now knew he loved.

**.. ღ ..**

"No, don't leave! I'll never see you again! Don't leave!" Nanao screamed as the unknown man was about to walk away from her and her hectic life. Rain poured and thunder crashed as she stood there as if he were frozen to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He muttered almost inaudibly. "I had no choice, I just don't love you anymore." Nanao fell to the ground weakly and tears leaked down her face as she tasted salt.

"I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried out as the man turned one last time to look her in the eye.

"I can't do this anymore…" Then he left, leaving a grieving girl and his past life behind him.

**.. ღ ..**

With a start, Nanao woke up. Her nightmare seemed way too real. She sighed and she felt something warm behind her and something wet on her face. She realized that she had been crying in her sleep.

Looking behind her, she saw her captain sleeping peacefully with one arm draped across her. She clutched it with both her hands and immediately, she felt a sense of comfort. "Taicho…" She murmured quietly as she thought back to her nightmare. Although she had woken up, it still haunted her and she remembered every aspect of it as if it had just happened.

Sighing, she sunk her head back onto her pillow and she discovered with joy that it smelled like Kyoraku. _What did that dream mean? I remember Rangiku saying something about how a dream signifies something that either will happen or something that I'm scared will happen… I'm scared about a man leaving me? That can't be right. The only man I've been slightly intimate with is… _Her eyes widened as she finally realized the truth. That she was uncontrollably and crazily in love with her captain.

The moment Nanao had awoken, Kyoraku opened his eyes. He had felt her tears drop onto his arm and he wondered what sad thing she was dreaming about. _Oh Nanao… If only you could realize my feelings for you… _He turned his head to look at the clock on the wall. It was already 7AM! They both were supposed to meet Ichigo at 8:15AM so they could go to school. It _was _Tuesday after all.

Gently, Kyoraku shook Nanao and she jumped a bit. "Nanao-chan?" He whispered quietly into her ear. He felt her move but still she feigned sleep. "I know you're awake sweetie, we need to go to school… Today is music class remember?"

"Kyoraku taicho… Fine. But just one thing…"

"Yes?" He asked, eager to hear what she was going to say.

"Could you please get the hell off of me?"

**.. ღ ..**

An hour later, the two were all ready and dressed for school. Ichigo stared at them sleepily and muttered quietly his greeting. "How are you two all energetic and stuff? I'm so tired…" She said, rubbing his head wearily.

"Good morning to you too…" Kyoraku replied with an air of amusement. Then, without any-more conversation, the trio set off to start another 'exciting' school day…

* * *

><p>Yeahh , steamy love scene! :D Anyway , review and fave ? ;)<p>

Lots of love,

Serenity.


	4. Because I'm Saxy

Eh, this one is rather short but I promised I'd upload today so ... Yeah. It's not very good tbh , but I hope you enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to Akai-Miko ! :D

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #1<p>

Nanao Ise x Kyoraku Shunsui

Chest Hair is Hot

Chapter Four

Because I'm Saxy.

_**Previously In Chapter Three…**_

_An hour later, the two were all ready and dressed for school. Ichigo stared at them sleepily and muttered quietly his greeting. "How are you two all energetic and stuff? I'm so tired…" She said, rubbing his head wearily._

_ "Good morning to you too…" Kyoraku replied with an air of amusement. Then, without any-more conversation, the trio set off to start another 'exciting' school day…_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Okay guys, this is the music classroom." Ichigo said as he led the pair to their class.

"Oh… Music class. This should prove interesting…" Kyoraku observed wisely and Nanao scoffed.

"Taicho, can you even play an instrument?" She asked and Kyoraku looked embarrassed.

"No. But that's the whole point of music class isn't it? To learn something? On the other hand, can you play something my lovely Nanao-chan?~"

"Don't call me that!"

"Did you just avoid the question, Nanao-chan?" This made Nanao angrily sputter.

"N-no."

Kyoraku chuckled and gently, he pushed open the door. Nanao walked inside to see that there was no one else there. "Uh, Ichigo, are we late or something?" She asked worriedly.

"Nope. Everyone else dropped out of this class because it was too hard apparently. Let's see if you two can handle it…"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Half an hour later, the teacher arrived panting and out of breath. "Sorry I'm late everybody… Eh? Only three people are here? Well, whatever, they can go do whatever they want. Let's start."

_Whatever? What the hell? What kind of a teacher is this? _Nanao thought strictly and she watched as the teacher brought out a large box. "This is the instrument box! I assume you didn't bring anything so take your pick. Today, you'll get to use one!"

Nanao's eyes brightened as she loved music. Kyoraku beside her held back a laugh at the childish expression that was displayed on her face. Then he turned his attention to the large box full of shiny trinkets.

"I think I'll pick this one." Kyoraku raised a finger and pointed at the saxophone. The teacher smiled and handed it to him.

"Okay Kyoraku-kun, you've just picked the saxophone. I hope you enjoy using it during these few hours!" She said cheerfully.

Then Nanao took her pick. "Sensei, I'm going to pick this silver tube-ish object…" It was the flute.

"Here you go!" The teacher said as she gave it to her.

Then class started.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

_Fweep!_ Nanao's flute made an odd noise as she tried to blow it with all her might. _What…? Why doesn't it even sound good? That's so depressing… I'm sure my fingers are placed correctly and everything… _She sighed. Kyoraku noticed and he made his way over to her seat. The teacher had eventually left because she claimed she 'needed a coffee break'. Ichigo had also left as he muttered something about finding Rukia. Now Nanao and Kyoraku were all alone.

"Nanao-chan, just place your fingers here and blow." Nanao looked surprised as Kyoraku placed his fingers on her soft ones and he gently moved hers into place. She looked up and as she met his gaze, she blushed. "Blow, Nanao-chan…"

Remembering that she was supposed to be practicing the flute, Nanao blew. _Fwee~ _A cheerful little sound came out and Nanao giggled in surprise. Then she caught herself. _I giggled? I never giggle! What's happening to me…? I mean… I just … -_

_ BLARP!_ The loud sound of the saxophone startled Nanao, causing her to jump. She looked to her left. Kyoraku was playing the sax extremely well. "Have you played the saxophone before, taicho?" She asked. "You play it quite well."

"Nope. This is my first time playing it. Jealous, Nanao-chan? ~" He teased her lightheartedly.

"Taicho, don't be ridiculous! I'm not jealous…" Nanao blushed madly.

"I'm just kidding my lovely, I've played saxophone for a long time before. I can help you with the flute if you'd like…" He moved behind Nanao and he motioned for her to sit between his legs on the same chair. "C'mere Nanao-chan, and bring your flute!"

"Taicho, you want me to sit between your l-legs?" She stuttered nervously. Kyoraku nodded and smiled. "Why must I sit there? Can't there be anywhere else I can sit Kyoraku taicho?"

"Nope."

"Fine…" Nanao grumbled and she made her way over to sit in front of her captain.

"Much better, _honey…_"

_A new pet name for me? Oh my goodness, taicho, you're just so adorable. _"Don't call me that taicho… Anyway, here's the flute."

Nanao held the flute up to her mouth and she placed her fingers carefully over the holes. Kyoraku gently lowered the flute onto her lap and he set his chin on her shoulder. She turned her head and she was surprised to see his face so close to hers.

But before she could speak, Kyoraku silenced her with his lips. His lips tasted sweet to her – like those sweet treats he always ate. She began to respond to his kiss.

Then, before long, she felt his tongue eagerly touch hers. Nanao thought about it for a bit then she opened her mouth. His tongue sparked a fire inside her.

She had never felt this way before.

Linking an arm around her waist and tilting her backwards, Kyoraku leaned in accordingly to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, just as Nanao was getting into the kiss, the door to the music room slid open with a _bang_. Ichigo stalked in just as Kyoraku and Nanao got up, their faces both flushed.

"Hey guys! It's almost lunch time, come join us on the roof later okay?" He said with a cheerful smile.

"You got it!" Kyoraku replied with an equally cheerful smile on his face. Of course, Kyoraku was smiling about something else. More correctly, the term would be _someone _else.

Ichigo uttered a quick 'bye' as he ran out the door holding a thick black binder. He left Kyoraku and Nanao alone. They stared at each other and an awkward silence filled the room.

"Nanao-chan… I have to tell you something." Kyoraku started off. He had a serious look on his face which was very unlike him. _I wonder what he's going to say. It sounds so important…_

"W-what is it?"

"Nanao Ise, I'm in love with you."

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Running away as fast as she could, Nanao's boots clattered down the hallway as tears leaked uncontrollably from her eyes. She could taste the salt as the tears left long stains on her face. But still she ran. She had to get away.

Standing in the room, Kyoraku stood there, holding his saxophone. He touched his lips absentmindedly and he thought of what he had just said out loud. _The way she ran out like that… I knew it. She doesn't like me that way or she wouldn't have ran. Nanao… I love you…_

_ What are these feelings I'm feeling…? _Nanao murmured quietly to herself. _It's like there is a pain in my chest and I can't even make it go away. Like… heartache. Kyoraku Shunsui… Are you the cause of this all? All my thoughts always return to him and then the ache starts. _Nanao was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice when she almost crashed into a pole.

Startled, she looked up to see a hand in front of her, preventing her from smashing her head. Then, a hand wrapped itself around her waist and she squealed loudly. Then the most peculiar feeling came over her. It was a sense of belonging and security. She didn't even protest when the other hand lowered itself and the stranger gave her a tight, warm hug.

It was if time stood still.

The moment his arms tightened around her, Nanao knew there could only be one person who could make her feel this way. _Shunsui Kyoraku. _She fit perfectly into his arms like they were made to hold her. Lightly, she turned around and Kyoraku smiled at her.

"Taicho I…" She began, wanting to explain her reason for suddenly running away but Kyoraku placed a finger to her lips.

"Don't. It's okay, I know." He gave her a tiny smile which she returned.

They stood there for a while, none of them speaking. They both didn't want to break the magical moment. But all good things had to come to an end. "Nanao-chan. Let's go home." Kyoraku said quietly and she nodded as she grabbed his hand shyly.

They walked side by side all the way home and Nanao felt the silence was pretty comfortable until Kyoraku decided to tell a joke. "Nanao-chan!~"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think I picked the saxophone?"

"Because you wanted to?"

"No, it's because it describes me."

"You're a saxophone?"

"No, I'm '_saxy_'!"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

At home, Yuzu welcomed them warmly. "Welcome back, Kyoraku-san, Nanao-san!" The pair smiled happily at her in response.

As she walked up the stairs mumbling something about taking a shower, Nanao headed up first. Kyoraku stayed downstairs as he wanted to grab a bite to eat. When Nanao reached their room, she gently pushed open the door. The room was pitch dark and just as she had left it. She strolled joyfully to the bathroom, humming a little song.

Turning the lights on, Nanao started the shower. After she had carefully stripped and lain her clothing on the side in a neat little stack, she stepped into the hot water.

She felt so relaxed in the hot water that she felt brave enough to sing. Opening her mouth, she sang a song she had heard on the funny human contraption 'the radio' the other day.

_I keep on falling,_

_In and out of love with you._

_I never loved someone,_

_The way I'm loving you._

"Is that my lovely Nanao-chan's voice I hear?" Kyoraku's voice surprised Nanao and she yelped as she heard the door open.

"TAICHO!" She screamed loudly. "What are you doing! Get out of here, you perv!" Then she realized what she had just blurted out. "I mean… Sorry… I didn't mean to call you a pervert taicho…" She bowed her head in shame and then Nanao heard her captain chuckle.

"It's okay. It's my fault anyway. I'm coming in by the way." Nanao heard the sound of robes being dropped to the floor. Her eyes widened and she squealed loudly.

"Kyoraku taicho, NOO!" She closed her eyes as a hand appeared at the thin curtain that separated the two and …

"I'm kidding, Nanao-chan." Kyoraku laughed loudly and rambunctiously as Nanao's face burned with embarrassment.

"Get out!"

"Alright, alright. But remember, it's almost dinner time!"

Nanao heard the door close and she sat down in the shower quickly, her head reeling. Her taicho irritated her so much but she just couldn't get him out of her mind. Sighing, she stepped carefully out of the shower, not wanting to slip. But it was too late.

Nanao slipped on a piece of wet soap which had escaped from the shower stall. Sliding forwards, she tilted violently backwards and she smashed her skull onto the cold bathroom floor. No one heard her scream.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"We will make our move soon, Ciconelo, are you ready?" A menacing voice questioned the hollow.

"Yes I am, my lord…"

* * *

><p>Meh, I hoped you enjoyed it because it was pretty ' meh ' to me . :3<p>

-Serenity

P.S - Review! :D


	5. Karma's a Bitch

Phew, finally got this finished . I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #1<p>

Nanao Ise x Kyoraku Shunsui

Chest Hair is Hot

Chapter Five

Karma's A Bitch

_**Previously In Chapter Four…**_

N_anao slipped on a piece of wet soap which had escaped from the shower stall. Sliding forwards, she tilted violently backwards and she smashed her skull onto the cold bathroom floor. No one heard her scream._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"_We will make our move soon, Ciconelo, are you ready?" A menacing voice questioned the hollow._

"_Yes I am, my lord…"_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Shunsui was surprised to see that Nanao didn't come down for dinner at all. She usually was very punctual and on time for everything but now, she wasn't here. Getting suspicious, Kyoraku raced up the stairs to their room and he pulled open the door. The room was quiet and there was no evidence of Nanao coming out of the shower. So Kyoraku pulled open the bathroom door.

Gasping, Kyoraku averted his eyes as he carried Nanao's naked body onto the bed. Gently placing her down, he pulled out a set of clothing and he dressed her. He couldn't help but take a peek. As he did, Nanao slapped him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shrieked as she scrambled away from him, using the bed sheets as covers.

"You slipped and fell coming out of the shower Nanao-chan…" Nanao blushed fiercely as she tried to kick Kyoraku out of the room so she could dress. He chuckled as he advanced towards her menacingly. Raising a hand to pull the sheet away, he heard Nanao scream.

"PERVERT!" Kyoraku stopped. He laughed heartily as he backed away.

"I'm just kidding Nanao-chan ~ Now, you go and dress, I'll be downstairs. Ichigo and his family already finished eating and they went out. By the way, I suggest you hurry, the food is getting cold…" And with that, the playful captain turned around and headed out the room, leaving a shaking Nanao behind.

"God..." The noirette mumbled to herself as she picked herself up off the ground. She grabbed her clothing and dressed. Unlike Rangiku, she preferred comfier clothes to showier clothes but Rangiku had forced her to bring a few 'revealing' tops. To tell the truth, Nanao actually liked one of the tops but she would never admit it.

Deciding she would tease her captain a little for payback, Nanao wore especially her favorite revealing top. It was black – her favorite color – and it revealed her shoulders. In the middle, it dipped down low just to reveal enough for it to be arousing, but not enough for it to be too revealing. It was perfect. Putting on the shortest black shorts she could find, Nanao shook her wet long hair loose as she headed down the stairs. _What can I say, Kyoraku taicho? Karma's a bitch._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Good evening Kyoraku taicho!" Nanao called in a cheerful voice and Kyoraku didn't bother looking up from his food that he was focusing on.

"Good evening… Please, sit down." She sat obligingly, then she began phase one of her plan. Fanning herself lightly with her hand, Nanao spoke.

"God, it's just so hot in here…" She knew she was being out of character and that's what made her excited. The usually strict fukutaicho had secretly always loved acting. "They need to get proper air conditioning…"

That made Kyoraku look up. And what he saw made him choke on his food. When he finally regained his composure, he stared at Nanao who smirked in response. _I swear… His eyes are almost popping out of their sockets! Do I look THAT different?_

_ Holy. Mother. Of. God. Nanao-chan looks so sexy tonight! That shirt. It must be Rangiku up to her devious plans again but DAMN, I like this plan. I mean, I knew Nanao had a skinny body but… No. I have to control myself. Kyoraku Shunsui, control yourself! _Kyoraku commanded himself silently. But he just couldn't stop staring at the beauty that was in front of him.

Nanao noticed of course but she acted totally normal as she ate her dinner. _Tonight it's steak… It's pretty good. Yuzu is a very good cook! _The two ate in silence for the a while until suddenly… The house moved.

The entire clinic literally shook and shuddered and moved. Setting her empty bowl of food down onto the table, Nanao stood up rapidly as to see what was happening and Kyoraku did the same. But he was so focused on making sure she was alright, the usually careful captain didn't notice the light bulb plummeting speedily towards his head.

"Look out!" Nanao jumped quickly and tackled Kyoraku to the ground. They both fell with a loud THUD.

"Nanao-chan!" Shunsui exclaimed, obviously surprised at the amount of force she had used to hurtle them both into the ground_. And usually she looks so delicate… _The light bulb hit the ground with a loud CRASH as Nanao sighed with relief.

"Usually I protect you, Nanao-chan but this time, the roles are reversed…" Kyoraku chuckled with amusement in his voice. "My oh my, my little Nanao-chan has grown up! And look at the way you're dressed!" He winked at her and she blushed.

_No! Nanao Ise, you are here to get payback on him! You should be the one in control! But… Why… Why is he making me blush? No. Stop. Focus. He will be the one to blush by the end of this! _Nanao thought determinedly.

"Don't speak that way, it's very inappropriate taicho!" Out of habit, Nanao moved to smack Shunsui on the head but this time, instead of letting her hit him like he usually did, he grabbed her arm. As they lay there entangled on the floor, he pulled her close to him. "Kyoraku taicho, what do you think you're doing?" She screeched.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Stop!" She pushed him away but he stubbornly stayed put.

"Nanao-chan…" He was so close, Nanao could smell the scent of sake on his breath.

"You've been drinking, taicho!" She accused angrily, still trying to push him off of her but damn, he was heavy.

"Naw… I haven't… C'mere!" Kyoraku was about to press his lips to hers when suddenly, he fell asleep into her chest. Nanao gave a grunt of unhappiness as she pushed him off finally.

"Ugh, taicho, you're so immature…" But she couldn't help but smile at his silliness. He was just so cute.

"Mm…" He started to mutter in his sleep. "Nanao-chan… You look so beautiful tonight… I wish I could just tell you …" Kyoraku paused as Nanao waited eagerly to go on.

"Go on…" She whispered quietly, longing to hear what he was going to say.

"Just tellyouhowIfeel…" The words came out slurred and Nanao strained to hear it. _It sounded like he said 'how I feel' or something… Oh… That day, he told me that he loved me didn't he…? I never actually told him…_ As she thought his way, she decided to say something.

"Kyoraku Shunsui…"

"Mm…" He groaned a little but he slept on.

"I… I l-love you…!" Nanao finally stuttered out, her face beet red. _Well, I'm safe because he's asleep…_

But little did she know, Kyoraku had heard every single word.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Ciconelo. Did you initiate the mini-earthquake on them?" The cold voice asked.

"Yes, my lord." The same voice laughed evilly as the being it belonged to entwined its fingers together. "I'll begin phase two immediately."

"Make sure it's much stronger than that last one." The smaller hollow shuddered a bit as it nodded in agreement. He would do his best to please his master.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

As Nanao tucked Shunsui in with love in her eyes, she sat beside him on the bed and she stared at him. She noticed for the first time in a while that his chest hair had grown back. _… He told me last time he was going to shave it off. Of course, he lied. But looking at it now… It actually looks kinda hot. _Shaking her head violently, Nanao scoffed at the ridiculous thoughts she was having. _No… I can't think this kind of thoughts! I hate chest hair, and I always will!_

Shunsui watched this all happen with half-opened eyes. She still had no idea that he was watching. _Is she staring at my chest? My chest hair? Oh dear Nanao-chan, you're so silly. _He smiled absentmindedly, forgetting that he was supposed to be asleep. Unfortunately, Nanao noticed.

"EEK!" Squealing loudly, Nanao flung herself off the bed and she fell onto the floor loudly with a THUD. Kyoraku slowly got up and looked over the side.

"Nanao-chan, please be careful…" She glared angrily at him in response.

"Hmph!" Placing her glasses back onto her face, the blushing fukutaicho fixed her hair momentarily. She stood up, her back fully straight as an ironing board and she was fully prepared to scold her taicho when the second wave hit.

True to its words, Ciconelo had made the wave much stronger than the first one. Nanao yelped as she hurtled forward violently, unable to stop herself from falling. With a reaction as fast as lightning, Kyoraku caught her by the waist and pulled her onto the bed.

As the two huddled onto the bed, cabinets and shelves flew out of their frame and clattered loudly on the floor. The house literally shook and trembled. Nanao ran off of the bed and she glanced out the window. Theirs was the only house shaking. _Something fishy is going on… _Nanao thought as she wrinkled her nose in thought. But this was no time for rationalities.

Grabbing Shunsui's hand, they dodged pieces of falling furniture and roof as they ran towards the front door. Ciconelo stood there with an army of less powerful hollows. Screeching loudly, Menos Grande started to appear and pretty soon, Ciconelo had summoned a pretty formidable army.

Kyoraku pulled out his zanpakuto and Nanao did the same beside him. Pretty soon, they had lay waste to all the hollows that had formed. Ciconelo screamed again and something black started to form in its hand. Aiming it carefully at Kyoraku, it began to throw the ball of energy but quickly it diverted the blast towards Nanao. Leaping aside gracefully, the thin lieutenant safely escaped the blast, but alas, the house did not.

From the force of the blast, the already pretty much destroyed house totally fell apart, all of the pieces crashed onto the floor. The Ciconelo cackled wickedly as it prepared to blast again but Nanao rushed at it with anger in her eyes. Slicing it brutally between its eyes, Nanao managed to get a few hits in before the hollow retaliated.

Swinging at her crazily, the large monster sent Nanao's fragile body flying against the wall. Kyoraku shouted angrily as he lost his cool and released his zanpakuto. Ordinarily, he wouldn't do such a thing but he was horribly angered at the way Ciconelo was treating the love of his life. "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer! Katen Kyokotsu!" The two thin blades morphed into two thick Chinese scimitars.

Jumping high above the black and white enemy, Kyoraku started to attack, intent on killing the monster which had hurt his beloved. "Takaoni!" With a loud whoosh, he cut its arm off. It roared in anger and it swung heavily at Kyoraku but it missed and it hit the already broken pieces of the house.

"Kageoni!" Rising out of the shadows, the pink kimono wearing captain stabbed the shadow and the hollow howled loudly in pain. It jumped onto a rooftop and it quickly retreated. "You're not getting away!" But it was too late. The hollow was gone.

"T-taicho…" Nanao muttered weakly and in a flash, he was by her side. _He. _The love of her life. "D-don't bother w-with me… Get the ha… hallow…" Her voice trailed off at the end as she fell asleep soundly, all tired out.

"Nanao-chan… I need to make sure you're safe first." He leaned her against a broken piece of wall as he tended to her injuries. A few minutes later, a car pulled up and the Kurosaki family piled out of it. All four wore stunned gazes on their faces.

"I LEAVE YOU HERE FOR ONE HOUR AND THIS IS WHAT I COME BACK TO?"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Ichigo had yelled at them for a while. Nanao sat there receiving the angry words in silence while Kyoraku wore a sheepish expression on his face. "My oh my… Kurosaki-kun has such a temper…" He whispered quietly to Nanao beside him who merely scoffed.

"Shush. Just let him talk. We caused his entire house to collapse so we deserve it…"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"You have failed. Didn't I tell you not to come back without their bodies?"

"I'm sorry my lord… I'll try aga—"

"No more SECOND CHANCES!" The thing shrouded in darkness roared angrily at the cowering Ciconelo. "You'll do it right, or this time, I'll have your head!"

* * *

><p>Hah , dark lord is angry ;) I hope you liked this !<p>

-Serenity


	6. Plans in Motion

Hurhurhur. Finally , after almost a month, chapter 6 is up . :) Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #1<p>

Nanao Ise x Kyoraku Shunsui

Chest Hair is Hot

Chapter Six

Plans in Motion

_**Previously in Chapter Five…**_

"_You have failed. Didn't I tell you not to come back without their bodies?"_

"_I'm sorry my lord… I'll try aga—"_

"_No more SECOND CHANCES!" The thing shrouded in darkness roared angrily at the cowering Ciconelo. "You'll do it right, or this time, I'll have your head!"_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Nanao sighed as she tossed and turned in her bed. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Something bad was about to happen. _What is this feeling… Something's wrong. _Giving up, she sat up in the bed and glanced at Kyoraku. He slept peacefully like a newborn baby.

_How can he sleep so happily… _Nanao chuckled in good humor as a wide smile grew on her face. _He looks rather cute lying here. _Then she remembered what she was going to do. Crawling out of the bed, the fukutaicho walked quietly downstairs to get a cool glass of water to calm her down.

Gulping the cooling liquid down, she felt herself calm and her heart rate slowed to an even sixty-five. Nanao set the glass down onto the table and she sighed loudly as she looked up at the ceiling. Breathing in deeply through her tongue and breathing out through her mouth, Nanao let out a little gasp as two hands snaked their way onto her stomach.

"W-who …" She never got to finish her sentence for her captor captured her mouth in a kiss. She twisted her neck around and deepened the kiss as she realized who it was. Only one man could make her feel like this.

"Can't sleep?" Kyoraku chuckled as he hugged Nanao tight from the back and he leaned back against the kitchen counter. Her body was warm and even.

"Not a wink." She replied curtly. "W-will you let go of me, taicho? This is horribly inappropriate."

"You know you like it." He joked with a wink that she couldn't see.

"Stop teasing me, Kyoraku taicho!" This was when Nanao started to struggle to pull the strong arms off of her. Secretly, she enjoyed it. But never was she ever going to admit that to her ever prideful captain.

"Let's go back to bed baby…" Kyoraku whispered into Nanao's ear as she shivered. "I'm… hungry."

_His voice sends chills down my spine… _Nanao thought. _So suave. So sexy. I just want to rip his clothes off and do him right here… _"Whatcha' thinkin' about?" He placed his hands on her thin waist gently.

"You're in the kitchen, g-go get something to eat." The flustered lieutenant said as she directed her gaze away to the tiled black floor. _Suddenly, the ground seems very interesting._

"No no, I'm hungry for … you." Kyoraku winked as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Kyoraku taicho, there are children in this house! We need to keep things appropriate!" Grabbing a nearby towel, she tried to slap him with it but he quickly reached up a hand and grabbed her thin arm quickly. Startled, Nanao stared up into his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." But it wasn't nothing at all. Raising her arm up high, Kyoraku had started to kiss her from her elbow. His lips roamed softly across her warm, tender skin as she shivered. Her pride kept telling her to push him away but her body said exactly the opposite. Her hormones were raging out of control and although she knew that it wasn't right, Nanao longed for him to continue.

_Looks like she's starting to enjoy it… _Kyoraku smirked as he stopped. He dropped her arm and he backed away. The fukutaicho looked genuinely surprised as her eyes bore into his. "Um…" She muttered almost inaudibly, her cheeks turning red.

He merely laughed as he began to head towards the stairs leading to their room. "Good night…" Nanao called hurriedly, as if she hoped that if she said that, he would stay. He didn't. Shunsui raised a hand lazily as an answer to her statement and he continued to walk up to the stairs. Perhaps playing hard to get would turn her on.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Sighing heavily, Nanao shut the lights off and was about to head upstairs to join her taicho when something fell. A valuable-looking crystal bowl fell of the counter as if pushed and it crashed to the ground with a SMASH.

She looked around quickly, hoping no one had heard it. Luckily, it looked like no one had. Moving to clean it up, Nanao realized how fishy this all seemed. _A bowl wouldn't just fall over by itself… I wonder what made it fall ov—_Her thoughts were cut short and her questions answered when another bowl fell. This time, she caught it.

"Who… Who's there?" She demanded furiously yet the nervousness in her voice was shown. The dark-haired girl got no answer but instead, another bowl was pushed over. "This isn't funny!" She said loudly to the open air.

"Hello, little girl." In a flash, a large hollow appeared in the middle of the kitchen. It was Ciconelo. Nanao recognized him instantly.

"You… You're that hollow who attacked Kyoraku taicho…" She pointed an accusing finger at the figure who was smiling menacingly.

"I'll make this easy for ya, girly. I'm here ta' kill ya. First you, then that hairy man up there."

"I won't let you hurt him!" Nanao said defiantly, anger blazing in her eyes. Even though the mood was intense, she couldn't help but crack a joke to herself. _He said Kyoraku taicho was hairy! _She tried to keep the laughter in.

"And who's gonna stop me?"

The battle begun.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Pulling out her zanpakuto, Nanao swung hard at the hollow, desperate to push it outside so they wouldn't break anything. But the monster stayed put. He raised one of his giant claws and lashed out at the smaller of the two. It hit her arm as she tried to dodge.

The wound was now bleeding profusely and there was no time for her to stop it with Kido. Pointing her finger at the figure above her, she chanted underneath her breath. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Way of Binding 61: Six Staff Light Prison!" Six bright yellow lights appeared and fastened themselves onto Ciconelo's large body.

He struggled but it was no use. He was stuck. Immediately, she started the second incantation. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Way of Destruction 33: Blue Firefall!"

A blinding bright blue light flashed from her hands and it headed straight towards the stationed enemy. Ciconelo roared loudly as he struggled even harder to get free. Quickly, Nanao swung her zanpakuto at the already weakened monster and she slashed his mask open. Just as he was about to disappear, he managed to free one of his arms.

Using that arm, he shoved her into a counter, knocking her out easily due to the amount of blood she had lost. _Taicho. I hope you're okay. _That was her last thought before it all faded to black.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

He noticed immediately when Ciconelo died. His reiatsu was gone. Disappeared. "DAMMIT!" he roared and slammed his fist down onto the arm of his throne. He had just lost his right hand man even though he considered Ciconelo useless anyway.

Visibly upset, the figure shrouded in darkness yelled out into the empty room. "Get me my sword." A short little elf-like creature ran forwards, holding a large sword that was two times its own height. The hilt was decorated with rubies and sapphires and it gleamed in the dim light, casting its reflection on the wall.

"Nanba. We're leaving."

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Kyoraku couldn't sleep. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening to Nanao. It was as if his inner self was telling him that he needed to check on her. She was due back a long time ago.

Trying to stay calm, Shunsui crawled out of bed with a blanket in his arms intended for Nanao when he found her. He slowly crept down the stairs, trying not to wake anybody else. It was when he was on the stairs that he heard the crash.

He quickened his pace as he tried to find her in the dark. He was just in time to see Ciconelo disappear and Nanao hit the ground. _Nanao! _

Rushing over to her side, he placed the blanket over her and carried her upstairs with her zanpakuto laid carefully across her stomach. Carefully, he lay her unconscious body onto the soft bed with a tender look in his eyes.

Groaning, Nanao sat up as she rubbed her head. "Ouch."

"Nanao-chan! You're up! Are you okay?" Shunsui asked with a surprised look on his face. She seemed not to recognize him at first.

"Kyoraku taicho!"

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled at her as she allowed a small smile to creep onto her face.

"Thank you…" Shunsui merely waved it away as if to say 'no problem'.

"Just get lots of rest okay?" Already nodding off, Nanao fell backwards onto her pillow as she slept soundly. Kyoraku smirked. She looked so cute when she slept, like a little child who had no care in the world. He cherished that fact. That everything was childish and was a game and that life was supposed to be fun.

His zanpakuto reflected that after all.

_Perhaps I should stop staring at her. It's starting to feel rather pedophilic. Well. Off to sleep… _Snuggling in next to her, Kyoraku lovingly draped an arm across her warm small body and their heartbeats matched. _Bu boom. Bu Boom. Bu Boom._

It lulled him to sleep.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

It was cold. Very cold. Ice. Water. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't make a sound. She was drowning. Submerged. Unable to get out. Dying. Suffocating. Pain. Horror. Hurt. Never-ending.

But then, there he was. In the light. Shining. Beautiful. Hope bringer. Perfect. She tried to reach out towards him but she couldn't. Her arms wouldn't move.

The sparkling figure in front of her turned. He was about to walk away. "No!" She tried to say but she couldn't. Gargled. Undecipherable. Inaudible.

He started to walk. Quickly. Unstoppable. Walk away. She felt a pull to him that she couldn't resist. Heart-breaking. Unexplainable. Painful. Crazy. Without boundaries. He was getting farther and farther. Her heart broke further and further.

A dam broke. She screamed.

"STOP!"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Nanao? Nanao-chan!" Nanao awoke to the uncomfortable feeling of being shook. Kyoraku stood over her with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"S…" She mumbled under her breath. "Stop…"

"Stop what? I'm right here. Are you alright?" He felt her forehead jokingly. Usually, she would have smacked his hand away and said back some spiteful comment but she was too in shock to say anything else.

"Stop… Don't leave me… No!" An upset look crossed over onto his face as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't touch me!" She jerked back. "I'm… not enough… Bad… Worthless…"

"No Nanao-chan, I need you. I'm not leaving. You're more than enough… Stop saying that!" Kyoraku muttered as he traced circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down from her clear 'close-to-hysterics' state. It worked, but barely.

"T-thank you… Kyoraku… Thank you so much…"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Is this the place?"

"Yes, Alvah-sama. Shall we go in?"

Nodding silently, the two figures swept into the house, masked by the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>A name is revealed ! Alvah . Iunno how I even came up with that ^^;;<p>

Review please and thank you for reading ~ :)

Cheers,

-Serenity


	7. Finally

Oh dear lord, it's been so long since I've updated LOL. Here we go . The next chapter will be the epilogue! All the mysteries will be revealed ~

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #1<p>

Nanao Ise x Kyoraku Shunsui

Chest Hair is Hot

Chapter Seven

Finally

_**Previously in Chapter Six…**_

"_Stop… Don't leave me… No!" An upset look crossed over onto his face as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't touch me!" She jerked back. "I'm… not enough… Bad… Worthless…"_

"_No Nanao-chan, I need you. I'm not leaving. You're more than enough… Stop saying that!" Kyoraku muttered as he traced circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down from her clear 'close-to-hysterics' state. It worked, but barely._

"_T-thank you… Kyoraku… Thank you so much…"_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"_Is this the place?"_

"_Yes, Alvah-sama. Shall we go in?"_

_Nodding silently, the two figures swept into the house, masked by the darkness of the night._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Alvah, the Dark Master, swept inside in a shroud of darkness. The house was quaint and clean. The broken glass that Ciconelo had broken earlier was still on the floor, and he tsked. "He was useless."

"He did try his best, Alvah-sama."

"Silence, Nanba!" He shut up immediately.

The taller of the two glanced up the stairs, he seemed to be in thought. He was trying to determine if the two were indeed upstairs. He could feel their reiatsu. After he determined it, he started to head up the stairs. One step at a time. And another. And another. And another. Pretty soon, he was at the beginning of the hallway that led to where Kyoraku and Nanao were sleeping.

He placed a crooked hand that was shrouded with a dark aura on the doorknob…

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Taicho!" Nanao couldn't fall asleep. She lay there in a cold sweat. "Taicho, wake up!" She whispered in as furious a tone she could muster while staying quiet.

"Wh-what? What's happening?" He looked around him. "Whaat, Nanao-chan? Why'd you wake me?"

"I…" She paused. "I think there's someone outside!"

Kyoraku shushed her and they lay in bed for several seconds, listening. He did indeed hear someone. "Who is it?" He furiously whispered back.

"I don't know!" Nanao got up quietly and grabbed her zanpakuto. Her taicho did the same beside her. They silently crept to the door, ready to attack. The door flung open and Alvah swept in. Nanao and Kyoraku were behind that door, and they had their faces smashed in.

"Ouch!" She whispered quietly as she watched the two look around the room.

"Where are they!" Alvah roared at his henchman.

"T-they were s-s-supposed to—"

"SPEAK UP."

"They were supposed to be here, master…"

"Guess what? They're not. Game over, Nanba." Raising a hand, the dark master erased his minion ruthlessly. He was out of patience.

Nanao watched in horror. _He just… He just kills his own companion…_ She sighed. There truly were heartless people everywhere. "On the count of three…" She whispered to her captain.

"One!" Kyoraku yelled out loudly, interrupting her. He rushed out with his blade pointed directly at the dark master's heart. He thrust it through the dark matter but was surprised when it evaporated.

"Missed me…" Alvah's rough voice said from a corner. Whirling around, Kyoraku stabbed again but his blade only hit thin air.

"What the…" He muttered as he swung again, but missed. Frustrated, he motioned to Nanao to watch his movements. Then, he swung again.

"Taicho, he has to do a hand motion before he can move…" She whispered to him. With a twinkle in his eye, Kyoraku smiled as he cast a binding spell. The pair heard a scream of anger as Alvah immediately appeared in front of them.

"Way of the Binding, Six Light Pillars!" Nanao cast, trapping the dark master in a powerful cage of light. He cursed loudly as Kyoraku stabbed at him with his sword.

"I will kill you!" Although he was trapped, the master of the dark was still incredibly powerful. Raising a hand, he summoned a burst of darkness and cast it at the noirette, who was keeping the binding active. She was shoved against the wall and she collapsed, crying out in pain.

Kyoraku turned to look at her but in that split second, Alvah cast another burst and shot it at him, also pushing him against the wall. "Ouch." He muttered as he got up, shakily. Nanao also struggled to her feet, using the wall for support.

"Why are you targeting Kyoraku?" Nanao furiously screamed. She was sick and tired of this guy chasing after them so obsessively.

"Silly child…" Alvah spoke quietly, his voice raspy and laced with a bit of humor.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, moving close to him. She swung at him furiously with her firsts, casting spell after spell. Her face was contorted into one of anger. "Answer me!" She screamed. Kyoraku looked stunned as he had never seen her like this. She was always so composed and calm…

But Nanao was sick of being in the dark. She had a feeling that Alvah was somehow connected to the nightmares she was having. Nanao wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"Tell me!" From her sleeve she pulled out her hidden zanpakuto. Before she could release it… Alvah raised a hand and cast something out of the darkness at her.

"It is not he I am after…" The dark lord advanced towards her menacingly. Kyoraku tried to get him away from her but he was also thrown against the wall once again, blood trickling from his mouth. "It is you!" He finished his sentence as he rushed towards the fragile girl. He raised his hand and readied to do the finishing blow.

Tumbling to her left, Nanao dodged the invisible black blow but it still managed to graze her left shoulder. Clutching it painfully she thrust her sword in front of her and was satisfied when she heard a cry of pain come from him.

"Why do you want me? Where are you from? Who are you?" The questions kept piling up in her head as she glared at him through her falling hair.

"Nanao-chan…" Kyoraku muttered under his breath as he stared at her. She was scaring him a little, but he could understand. Nanao had never known about her past…

"I am under no obligation to answer your questions." Aggravated, Nanao once again rushed at him, her eyes blazing.

_I need to know! I need to know!_ That was what was running in her mind. I was as if a dam had broken inside her, everything that she had been holding back was rushing out. _I want to know about my past, I want to know everything! Why can't I remember my parents? Why can't I remember anything about before I was in Seireitei? Why?_

Flashes.

Only flashes.

Flashes of memories, none complete.

_I want to know!_

Alvah smirked. "Silly child. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into…"

He swiped her aside and she collapsed to the floor before she could react. She cursed as she struggled to pull herself up. "Dammit…"

Her will was strong. She refused to be knocked down. Standing up again she grabbed her zanpakuto with both hands. She tightened her grip on the weapon and steeled herself for his next attack. His feet moved swiftly and before she knew it, he attacked.

Alvah used his dark blades to attack from behind and she knew she was about to die. She felt the knives piercing through her back but then, it stopped. Kyoraku was behind her, taking the full brunt of the blow.

Blood splashed out from the hole in Kyoraku's chest, where the black blade entered. Pain filled his body as he crumbled to the ground, his chest completely split open. The pain… The pain was incredible. He loved her. He loved her so much he was willing to kill himself for it.

"I… I l-love you, Nanao…" He managed to stutter out. "I love you…"

Tears leaked from her eyes as she watched him in front of her, dying. Slowly… Dying.

Then they came back.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"_Where are you going?" Nanao asked the tall man in front of her who had his back turned. "Why are you walking? Wait for me!"_

"_I'm sorry Nanao." His voice was icy cold, his gaze piercing._

"_Don't go…" She tried to chase after him, but she was too small. She was only seven after all. "Please don't leave me…"_

"_I'm sorry. I can't pretend to love you anymore. You killed her…"_

"_Mommy? I killed mommy?" She looked confused, her face completely quizzical. "Did I?"_

"_Goodbye…"_

"_Daddy!" Tears poured down her face as she tried to follow him. He took long strides, far too much for her to keep pace to. She fell, scraping both her knees in the process. "Please…" A little bit of blood collected on her shin. "It hurts…"_

_He turned back a little, and seemed to be pained by her tears but he turned away again. "No." He muttered under his breath to himself. Nanao didn't hear him and she stayed on the ground. She didn't realize that her mother had died giving birth to her. Her father would never forgive her for it._

"_I love you!"_

"_Sorry… I can't do any more for you…"_

"_Daddy, don't go…"_

_But he left anyway._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"I… I remember!" Nanao gasped as all her memories came flooding back to her. They had been supressed for so long… She fell to her knees as she embraced Kyoraku in her arms. "Please… Kyoraku taicho… Please don't die." She whispered. "Please don't leave me alone here… Again…"

Alvah saw his chance.

He lifted a hand and he brought it down hard on her back. "GAH!" She gasped for air as her back arched inwards and she was hit down. The blow was extremely harsh and it brought blood to the surface of the wound.

Grabbing Kyoraku, she dragged him away slowly into a corner. "You want me, don't you?" She said firmly as she stood up, her head held tall and faced the dark mass before her. "Don't touch him. Your opponent is me."

"Very well…"

"But answer me this. Who are you? And why do you want me?"

* * *

><p>So I've given Nanao has a dark side... And a dark past. R&amp;R ~ :D<p>

Cheers,

Serenity.


	8. Way Back Home

It's incredibly short sorry gais. but I finally finished it lol

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #1<p>

Nanao Ise x Kyoraku Shunsui

Chest Hair is Hot

Chapter Eight

Way Back Home

_**Previously in Chapter Seven…**_

_Alvah saw his chance._

_He lifted a hand and he brought it down hard on her back. "GAH!" She gasped for air as her back arched inwards and she was hit down. The blow was extremely harsh and it brought blood to the surface of the wound._

_Grabbing Kyoraku, she dragged him away slowly into a corner. "You want me, don't you?" She said firmly as she stood up, her head held tall and faced the dark mass before her. "Don't touch him. Your opponent is me."_

"_Very well…"_

"_But answer me this. Who are you? And why do you want me?"_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"My name… Is of no matter." Alvah thundered. "A long time ago, I was human. And I loved a woman very much. But… Your father… stole her from me. And so, I killed you. I killed you for revenge." He paused and looked towards the sky, as if he were back there. Back in that dark place. "I thought that that would be the end. But no… You became a soul reaper. You lived again."

A single tear fell from his stoic face. "I am a hollow, yet, I am not. My transformation was not complete." Nanao suddenly felt a pang of hurt within her heart. She saw how this man had suffered through the loss of his lover, yet she could not forgive him.

"What has happened in the past is in the past." She said firmly as she gripped her sword. Alvah showed no sign of backing down. "Leave us alone."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." He thundered as he almost hit a vital point of hers with his powerful blow. "Now, DIE!"

Nanao screamed loudly as Kyoraku groaned due to his extensive injuries. She could feel Alvah moving closer and closer and she didn't know what to do. His hand stretched out towards her and his black blade unsheathed itself. It was about to cut her when… she thrust her zanpakuto directly into where his heart used to be.

Alvah let out a terrible cry as he shrunk back. Nanao found the strength to stand, and she slashed at him again. And again, and again, feeling him shrink with each blow. It didn't seem like he could retaliate for some reason until he raised his blade. Bringing it down quickly, he drew blood from her forearm.

With a final yell, she swung the sword with all her remaining might and then, it was over. Alvah melted into a dark spot, and the powerful painful aura disappeared.

"It's really over?" Nanao whispered to herself as she clutched her forehead, which dripped with sweat. "Finally…" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good job, Nanao-chan. I'm p-p-proud of you." Kyoraku slurred out.

Nanao gently kissed him. "I'm going to get you some help. Don't worry. You're safe now."

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Nanao and Kyoraku returned to their rightful homes, in Seireitei as soon as possible. Kyoraku didn't sustain any wounds that were fatal, and they were fixed in a jiffy. But Kyoraku did have to have lots of rest.

"Taicho!" Nanao exclaimed as the door to her room was pushed open. "They let you off the bed? You can walk around?" She lifted a hand to readjust her hair, suddenly incredibly self-conscious. He looked ravishing in his pink kimono and tousled hair.

He shot her a cocky smile. "Mhm." Then he quickly moved towards her and wrapped her within his arms as their lips met. "And walking is not the only thing I can do…" He whispered as he pushed her onto the bed…

* * *

><p>Yeah so my story after like two years is finally done :p sorry.<p> 


End file.
